


Savior

by darthvair65



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthvair65/pseuds/darthvair65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something he will only allow Sora to do. Sora/Riku, warnings: BDSM; answer to a kink meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I wrote and posted in this fandom almost 3 years ago.

**Title** : Savior   
**Pairing** : Sora/Riku   
**Rating** : hard R  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the computer this was typed on, and neither do I make any money off of writing.  
 **Warnings** : BDSM    
**Summary** : This is what he wants, what he needs.   
**Word Count** : 647

**Beta** **: my Wife of Demonic Charm mongoosestarr**  
 **A/N** : Written for the Kingdom Hearts kink meme, for the prompt ‘Sora/Riku, consensual BDSM.’ There may be a follow-up fic/prequel involved at some point.

 

* * *

 

This is something he will only allow Sora to do.  
  
He loves the sting of Sora’s palm slapping against his already sensitive flesh, the gentle caresses soothing over tender skin between strikes, the strain of his arms, trapped in handcuffs behind his back, the anticipation. Everything goes straight to his cock, which twitches insistently against Sora’s thigh and he can’t help but press against it just to achieve a little more friction. There are trickles of sweat creeping over his skin, and he feels himself shudder as Sora shifts beneath him. He moans before he can stop himself; the palm slaps the flushed skin a little harder this time in warning.  
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Sora says, his voice controlled and husky. “What number are we on?”  
  
Riku swallows and his breath hitches as he thinks. “Eleven, Master.”  
  
“Correct. Interrupt me again and we’ll start over.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Riku holds his breath, skin tingling, until Sora’s palm connects with his ass again and Riku’s back arches as he holds back a moan.  
  
This is something only Sora can do, because Sora understands that it’s what Riku wants, and on some level, what he needs. He knows Sora loves him and would not use his vulnerability to take advantage of him, and because he needs to show Sora he trusts him implicitly with his mind, body, and soul. It’s an aspect of their relationship that Sora has grown to embrace, this role of dominance that years ago Riku would have coveted. No one else would have known that Sora had this in him, not that Riku intends to share his wealth.  
  
Sora’s finger prods at his entrance, teasing and pressing inside against his prostate. He arches against Sora’s lap, his head snapping back in a breathless moan. Sora leans in and drags his tongue over the shell of Riku’s ear; Riku shudders when he hears Sora’s voice growling in it.  
  
“Get into position.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
With a playful slap on his sensitive rear, Riku rose from his position on Sora’s lap and moved towards the center of the room where a solitary chain dangled, his aching cock dripping and bobbing with each step. Riku licked his lips as he heard Sora’s footsteps behind him. A black cloth obscures his vision as Sora ties the fabric behind his head and pushes his head down so he is bent nearly in half. Sora pulls his trapped arms up a little, just enough to be a bit painful as he clips the end of the chain to the handcuffs. Riku relaxes, and lets Sora reposition his legs so they’re farther apart. The pain in his shoulders spreads as his arms are pulled higher. Suddenly he feels Sora’s hands on his ass, his fingers pressing past the ring of muscle and stretching, and another second later they’re gone and Riku can hear the tantalizingly wet sounds the tube of lube produces. Then he feels Sora’s hands gripping his hips tightly and the head of Sora’s cock pressing against his entrance.  
  
Riku cries out as Sora thrusts deeply, impaling himself in Riku’s body and pauses for good measure. Then Sora pulls out and thrusts again, finding a brutal rhythm as he fucks him. He lets go and gives Sora control, because there is a certain amount of relief in doing so, because it is always more than sex: he wants Sora to claim him, and Sora understands and enjoys it, too. Every time he cums he sees light, and Riku thinks this must be some sort of sign; it overwhelms the Darkness usually clouding his mind and chases it away, leaving only Sora’s breathy pants and curled fingers against his overly sensitized skin, and the warmth that spreads in his body when Sora cums inside him.  
  
Sora is Light, and if he is Sora’s, the Darkness will have no hold on him.


End file.
